lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Laini/Main article
Laini is a female galago. When Badili the leopard is forced out of his territory, he takes up residence in the galagos' tree. Laini and her fellow galagos come to the Lion Guard for help, and Kion agrees to drive off the leopard. With the help of the Lion Guard, Badili is able to take back his own territory, and Laini and her friends return home. Biography ''The Lion Guard'' "The Search for Utamu" Laini and two of her friends are hanging perilously from a tree branch in Ndefu Grove when their cries reach the Lion Guard. Just before the three galagos fall from the tree, Fuli swoops in to save them. After the rescue, they cling to her back, kneading her fur, and Bunga must pry them off. "The Trouble With Galagos" While the Lion Guard is lounging at Hakuna Matata Falls, Laini and her fellow galagos rush up to them, yelling for help. When questioned by Beshte, Laini explains that a ferocious leopard has taken over their tree. Kion resolves to drive the leopard away, but before the team can leave, Ono announces that Shingo the giraffe has gotten stuck in an acacia tree. Though Laini begs Kion to chase off the leopard first, Kion tells her that Shingo must be freed. Laini and her fellow galagos remain at the falls until they are frightened away by Pumbaa's flatulence. They then meet up with the Lion Guard, who explain that it had simply been Pumbaa and that the galagos are in no danger. As the team leaves to drive off the leopard, Laini insists that they accompany them, and Kion patiently agrees. Once there, Laini and her friends are continually frightened by the leopard, Badili, who unknowingly scares them with his sharp claws and teeth. Kion explains this to Badili and tells him that he must return home. Badili complies, and Laini is allowed to enter her home once more. The next day, the galagos rush up to the Lion Guard in Embamba Canyon and inform them that Badili has returned. This time, the Lion Guard teaches Badili to stand up for himself, so the leopard no longer has to use another animal's territory. Shortly after Badili leaves, Laini comes to the Lion Guard for help, crying that someone else is now in her tree. The Lion Guard follows her to the tree, where they find Bunga asleep in its branches. Upon waking, Bunga draws Laini into a hug, and Laini declares that perhaps Badili had not been so bad after all. "Beshte and the Hippo Lanes" While Beshte is making hippo lanes across the Flood Plains, Laini asks him for a ride to Ndefu Grove. He accepts the job cheerfully, and Laini clambers onto his back. Along the way, Beshte sings "Making Hippo Lanes", with Laini and several other Pride Landers riding on his back. "The Traveling Baboon Show" Laini is seen watching the Traveling Baboon Show. During the musical number "The Traveling Baboon Show", the baboons use Laini as a prop for their show. "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" Janja and his clan are in the midst of attacking Laini when the Lion Guard intervenes and drives the hyenas off. Later that day, Laini rides on Thurston's back as they wait for Ma Tembo to locate water. "Rafiki's New Neighbors" When Chama, Mzaha and Furaha stampede through the Pride Lands, they startle Laini and her troop, prompting her to frown after the trio disapprovingly. "Rescue in the Outlands" Laini appears during the musical sequence "The Worst Hyena We Know". "The Little Guy" The Lion Guard rescues Laini and her fellow galagos from a fallen tree. "The Scorpion's Sting" Laini attends Simba's Kumbuka celebration at Pride Rock. "The Kilio Valley Fire" After Ma Tembo's herd is ousted from Kilio Valley from a fire, Kion requests that the herd temporarily stay with Laini and her galagos. At first, Laini is receptive to the elephants staying in her home, but once their heavy plods start making the ground shake and causing galagos to fall out of trees, she appeals to Kion to take them elsewhere. Later, a new fire breaks out at Ndefu Grove. The Lion Guard rushes to the grove, where Laini begs them to save her galagos. Bunga, Fuli, and Kion quickly pinpoint the galagos, who are trapped in a tree, and save them from the flames. However, as they are delivering them safely back to Laini, Beshte informs them that the fire is not being put out fast enough. Kion resolves to find help, while the rest of the Lion Guard stays behind to combat the fire. Kion races across the Pride Lands to where Ma Tembo and her herd are still en route to another kingdom. He explains the situation to her, and she agrees to help the galagos, as she considers the other Pride Landers her family. The elephants arrive in Ndefu Grove, where they promptly put out the fire. After the fire is put out, Laini thanks the elephants for their help and offers them a place in Ndefu Grove. "Beshte and the Beast" Beshte and Shujaa encounter Laini and her fellow galagos in a tree, where they are suspicious of a serval on the opposite branch. The serval admits to being stuck, and Beshte questions Shujaa as to what they should do. Shujaa suggests uprooting the tree, but Beshte urges him to think more closely about the problem. This leads Shujaa to bend the branch of the tree down to the ground so the serval can clamber to safety. The plan works, until Shujaa lets go of the branch, catapulting Laini and the galagos into another tree. "Pride Landers Unite!" The Lion Guard concludes that the Pride Landers must unite against the threat of the Outlanders. They gather together Bupu's herd, Laini's group, Ma Tembo's herd, and Mbeya's crash ("Pride Landers Unite!"). At first, the Pride Landers are tense, but Kion works to defuse the tension. He instructs the animals to race toward Bunga. However, the event soon gets out of hand, for the animals trip over the galagos and end up in a heap. Kion then gets the idea to call Makuu the crocodile for help. Makuu begrudgingly agrees to help, but his training is too rigorous and ruthless for the other Pride Landers to master. The Army of Scar besieges Makuu's float, with Kiburi targeting Makuu. Ono witnesses the battle and reports his findings to Kion. Together, the Lion Guard and their Pride Lander allies storm the watering hole and fight off the Army of Scar. After the fight, Makuu thanks Laini and her group for help and vows to do the same for them should the need ever arise. "The Queen's Visit" Laini is present when Dhahabu arrives at Pride Rock to discuss a water treaty with Simba. "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers, including Laini and her group, flee Mizimu Grove. Simba approaches the Pride Landers once the Lion Guard has calmed them and admits that he has had knowledge of Scar's return for some time. The herds deliberate whether they should leave the Pride Lands, and Simba tells them to inform him of their decision the following morning at Pride Rock. At Pride Rock, Kion implores Laini and her group to follow him to Mizimu Grove before they decide to leave the kingdom. The herds follow Kion to Pride Rock, where Makini's baobab tree seed has survived the fire. This inspires the Pride Landers to remain in the kingdom and work together to defeat Scar. Personality and traits Laini is skittish and easily frightened. She trusts the Lion Guard completely and often relies on their strength to protect her. Gallery 2016-08-08-20_47_46.png 2016-08-08-20_49_50.png 2016-08-08-21_05_47.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles